KINGDOM OF HOLLOWS
|print usa = July 3, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = IBSN 978-1421542966 |chapters = 368. The Fearless Child 369. Spit On Your Own God 370. 神の視座にて 命を論ず Translation: "Debating Life on the Throne of God" 371. Kingdom of Hollows 372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger 373. Wolves Ain't Howl Alone 374. 灰狼・赤血・黒衣・白骨Translation: "Grey Wolf ・ Red Blood ・ Black Clothes ・ White Bone" 375. EXecution, EXtinction 376. EXecution, EXtinction 2 377. Shout at the Dark |viz = 368. The Fearless Child 369. Spit on Your Own God 370. Discussing Life from God's Perspective 371. Kingdom of Hollows 372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger 373. Wolves Ain't Howl Alone 374. Gray Wolf, Red Blood, Black Cloth, White Bone 375. EXecution, EXtinction 376. EXecution, EXtinction 2 377. Shout at the Dark }} KINGDOM OF HOLLOWS is the forty-third volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The battle against Sōsuke Aizen's Espada continues as the Shinigami search for a way to defeat Baraggan Louisenbairn's terrifying abilities. Meanwhile, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku will need every trick in his bag to compete against Coyote Starrk! Bleach All Stars Chapters 368. The Fearless Child Hisagi and Tōsen speak with each other while Mashiro takes out Wonderweiss. Hitsugaya and Hiyori argue while Lisa battles Harribel. Hachi greets Suì-Fēng and begins to battle with Baraggan. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Shūhei Hisagi #Kaname Tōsen #Sajin Komamura #Hooleer #Gin Ichimaru #Sōsuke Aizen #Wonderweiss Margela #Mashiro Kuna #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Hiyori Sarugaki #Lisa Yadōmaru #Tier Harribel #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Suì-Fēng #Hachigen Ushōda #Baraggan Louisenbairn Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 280: Hisagi and Tōsen, the Moment of Parting 369. Spit On Your Own God Hachi and Suì-Fēng join forces against Baraggan. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Hachigen Ushōda #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Suì-Fēng #Kisuke Urahara Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 280: Hisagi and Tōsen, the Moment of Parting 370. 神の視座にて 命を論ず Hachi defeats Baraggan by turning his own power against him. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Suì-Fēng #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Hachigen Ushōda #Baraggan Louisenbairn Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 280: Hisagi and Tōsen, the Moment of Parting *Episode 281: Crown of Lies, Baraggan's Grudge 371. Kingdom of Hollows As Baraggan rots away, he thinks back to his past when he first met Aizen. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Sōsuke Aizen #Gin Ichimaru #Kaname Tōsen #Gagamel #Hachigen Ushōda #Suì-Fēng #Tier Harribel #Coyote Starrk #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 281: Crown of Lies, Baraggan's Grudge 372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger Love starts his fight with Starrk. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Coyote Starrk Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 282: Power of the Soul! Los Lobos, Attack! 373. Wolves Ain't Howl Alone Starrk unleashes his attack upon Love and Rose. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Coyote Starrk #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 282: Power of the Soul! Los Lobos, Attack! 374. 灰狼・赤血・黒衣・白骨 Kyōraku appears and begins to fight Starrk once again. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Coyote Starrk #Shunsui Kyōraku Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 283: Starrk, the Lone Battle 375. EXecution, EXtinction Dying, Starrk thinks back to his past and Aizen decides to move things along. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Coyote Starrk #Lilynette Gingerbuck #Sōsuke Aizen #Tier Harribel #Ulquiorra Cifer #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Szayelaporro Granz #Aaroniero Arruruerie #Zommari Rureaux #Nnoitra Gilga #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Shunsui Kyōraku #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Lisa Yadōmaru #Hiyori Sarugaki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Gin Ichimaru #Shinji Hirako Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 283: Starrk, the Lone Battle 376. EXecution, EXtinction 2 Aizen prepares to confront six Shinigami and six Visored after effortlessly defeating Harribel. Meanwhile, Mashiro and Kensei fight Wonderweiss. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Tier Harribel #Sōsuke Aizen #Hiyori Sarugaki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Lisa Yadōmaru #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Shunsui Kyōraku #Suì-Fēng #Sajin Komamura #Shūhei Hisagi #Shinji Hirako #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Mashiro Kuna #Wonderweiss Margela #Kensei Muguruma Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 284 Chain of Sacrifice...Harribel's Past *Episode 285 The Hundred-Year Grudge...Hiyori's Revenge 377. Shout at the Dark As Wonderweiss and Kensei begin to fight, Aizen taunts the Visored. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Kensei Muguruma #Wonderweiss Margela #Mashiro Kuna #Sōsuke Aizen #Hiyori Sarugaki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Shinji Hirako #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Suì-Fēng #Hachigen Ushōda #Gin Ichimaru #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 285 The Hundred-Year Grudge...Hiyori's Revenge Author's Notes References Navigation 43